Apparition
.]]An 'apparition '''is the event, usually brief, in which the curse manifests itself indirectly (the ghosts of the deceased are not seen), and a cursed victim is haunted by an artifact or belonging from the rancorous ghosts. In both ''Ju-on and The Grudge films, Kayako's diary is usually the most prominent apparition, alongside Toshio's black cat Mar. An apparition is also when the spirit of a victim of the grudge comes to warn, to haunt or to simply trick a cursed individual. Occurences Japanese films to his daughter]] Kanna is the first apparition seen in the Ju-on films. She returned to haunt her schoolmate Hisayo and her mother Noriko in the house. Kazumi saw Mar before being taken by the curse while living in the house. Hitomi was tricked by an apparition of her brother Katsuya at her door. One night, Rika was surprised by a manifestation of Mar in the form of several black cats in her bedroom. Resisting to the grudge, Izumi was haunted and disturbed by the ghosts of her former schoolmates who were taken by the curse. Megumi, a sensitive, was taken and later returned to warn her former friends Keisuke and Kyoko, and passed the journal to them. It is also briefly seen on Tomoka's table while she is haunted by knocking sounds is her appartment. Mirai's bag where her head was placed, as well as the cassette tape that recorded the exact time of her death often manifest to the victims of her grudge. The tape was found to be indestructible and simply returned always when someone attempted to throw it away. American films Jennifer was attracted to the house's attic by following Mar. Yoko returned to haunt and presumably take Alex, scaring him with her missing jaw. Susan saw her brother outside her apartment, but when she opened the door, Matthew was gone. Allison and Miyuki were once haunted by Mar in their classroom. Cursed people are usually haunted by Kayako's trademark dark hair in the Grudge series. Vanessa discovered her feet surrounded by it while in the shower, moments before meeting the ghost itself. Mrs. Davis also found the black wires while flipping the journal's pages. Notes and trivia *In an alternative sequence of The Grudge, Yoko is haunted by a shadow that transforms into Mar, which forces her to climb to the attic where she meets Kayako's ghost. Gallery Ju-kyoap.png|Tatsuya's desk is tricked by an apparition of Kyoko. Juonkannajaw.gif|Kanna haunts her mother. Tumblr mbuoejuVnk1rzp0ndo1 500.gif|Rika is haunted by Mar (click for animation). ju-kat2.png|Hitomi is tricked. jutumblr_m4md35Oa1q1r7w10go7_250.gif|Izumi is haunted by her former schoolmates. ju-meg3.png|An apparition of Megumi passing the diary to Keisuke. appa.png|The ghosts of Rina and Aoi haunt Nanami. gh.png|Naoto's horrifying ghost haunt his girlfriend Yui. 004GRD William Mapother 008.jpg|An apparition of Matthew tricks Susan. grudge-yoko-wN2AsKr.jpg|Yoko returns to haunt and take Alex. Grudge-arielle-kebbel-misako-uno-e-teresa-palmer-in-una-scena-del-film-the-grudge-2-31785.jpg|The apparitions of Vanessa and Miyuki haunt Allison. Grudge-grudge2-all.png|Mrs. Telbet's ghost. grudge-42.jpg|The ghostly schoolgirls follow Allison in an alternate shot of The Grudge 2. Grudge-grudge2-miy.png|The ghost of Miyuki watches over Jake. Category:Phenomena